


还有人不知道偶34去录我结了吗4~5

by SMBZ



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMBZ/pseuds/SMBZ





	还有人不知道偶34去录我结了吗4~5

【伪现背幻想文】

04

豆瓣>吃瓜一线冲锋战队  
《报！芒果宣了偶34的我结》  
主楼：刚刚宣的，还是卡的13:14这个点，放了十分钟的先导片，据说已经录了半个月了，下周开始播。  
链接：http://m.weibo.cn/2397649/2384691761

1L：ihqfg集合

2L：明明有四对呢，这就变成偶34的我结了？

3L：我来了我来了，先说一句kswlkswsl

4L：不错，居然有十分钟，比顶流还多一分钟，hqfg立马美帝。

5L：靠，十分钟的先导片只有不到两分钟的hqfg，还都是单人镜头，芒果虚假营销。

6L：两分钟也够了，微博速速舞出两小时的内容。

……

黄明昊卯足了劲儿在他异地恋的三周里欢腾，年轻人总是那样，脆生生，假的情情爱爱限制不住他。节目组老是让他和范丞丞联络感情，被摁着头打了四次视频通话，八次语音通话，包含了各种各样令人毛骨悚然的甜言蜜语。节目官宣之后朋友们都知道他在干嘛，总有人打趣他，说你和范丞丞分开这么久了那是小别胜新婚啊。黄明昊在心里无语，新婚不像新婚，小别倒是可以再长一点。

不想和范丞丞营业，不想说那些奇奇怪怪的东西，可他故意避开范丞丞，又觉得可惜，想找人家说话，避又避得厉害，想也想得疯，黄明昊气得拿头撞隔板，把旁边人吓得要死。

朱正廷是在场唯一一个知情人，他淡定地接过周围人惊恐的视线，一针见血地点评：“看，这就是少年明昊之烦恼。”

“你们什么时候录下一期？”

黄明昊翻出半边脸来对着他，嘴里有气无力地——

“后天……”

“哦。”朱正廷饶有兴致，“什么内容。”

黄明昊现在很警觉，“你要干嘛？你又想过来围观？”

“你以为我这么闲。”朱正廷瞪他一眼，“你可别搞得这么夸张，我快要怀疑你是真的要喜欢上范丞丞了？”

黄明昊整个人翻过来躺在床上，眼皮合起来，朦朦胧胧地说，“你不喜欢丞丞啊？”

“喜欢喜欢。”朱正廷顺着他说，“那你把他让给我呀，我去和他录好不好？”

“不好。”他终于一骨碌翻身坐了起来，“这可太惨了，我舍不得让你遭罪。”

“你可真是心疼我呢。”朱正廷撇撇嘴，从他床上爬下去走了，“早点睡，小朋友，后天约会前我可以借你一张前男友面膜。

前男友面膜果然很给力，虽然它的标语写的是“重回十八岁”，但黄明昊毕竟还是一个未成年人，他觉得自己大概回到了十五六岁，连带着语气神态也倒回去了点，可以毫无负担地撒娇，笑眯眯地问旁边的编剧，“姐姐，今天拍什么呀？”

范丞丞听他语气就知道他在飘，抓黄明昊这条小蛇他闭着眼睛都能摸到七寸，他哼了一声，被助理敏锐地听到，又被询问是不是有哪里不适。

“哪里有不舒服啊。”黄明昊拖着嗓子抢答，“他看不惯我跟姐姐说话罢了。”

编剧觉得他们两个好笑，又问，“为什么看不惯啊。”

黄明昊又积极地抢答，“因为他嫉妒呗，他嫉妒我从来不这么跟他说话。”

范丞丞忍无可忍，反驳道，“那你可千万别这么跟我说话。”

编剧微微一笑，“你们俩真有意思。”

范丞丞看不顺眼他，跑到一边待着去了，谁知道黄明昊今天莫名其妙，还跟着他跑过来，从口袋里翻出一包糖来，“你吃不吃？”

“你怎么了，心情这么好？”范丞丞有点搞不懂他。

“对呀，就是心情好。”他拈出一颗糖来，扔给范丞丞，看那人手忙脚乱去接，“真奇怪呀，明明之前心情都挺一般的，今天突然就心情好了。”

他咬碎一颗糖，肯定地点点头下结论，“你真走运范丞丞。”

范丞丞不置可否，低下头来撕零食包装纸，他们刚刚发现今天的现场导演又是上次在大巴车上跟拍他们的副导演，这可不太妙，毕竟这个副导演总是一个一个脑洞飞出了天窗。比如现下他们正和节目组其他三位夫妻一起，坐在一间几十平米的活动室内，这里面零散摆了几张圆桌，桌上有小点心和水果，他和黄明昊正坐在角落的一张圆桌旁，靠墙是一面书架，上面摞着一叠五彩斑斓的折页册。

黄明昊三两口把桌上的点心都塞嘴里，然后从旁边架子上抽出一张折页册来——

“夫妻相处的一百个要诀。”

黄明昊：？？？

他好像发现了什么秘密，惴惴不安又按捺不住地又抽出一张折页册来——

“房中术——让爱常葆新鲜感。”

黄明昊：……这……不会是……？？？

他抬头瞄了眼范丞丞，然后把折页册藏到桌下，小心翼翼往后翻了一页——非常严肃科学的绘画方式，只画出了人体的大概结构，但非常详实地介绍了不同姿势的要点和关键。

“咳，咳咳咳……”他一口点心还没完全吞下去，惊得呛住，范丞丞狐疑地扫了他一眼，问“你在看什么？”

“没事没事。”黄明昊火速把那本册子塞回架子上，并细心地挑了一摞册子中间的位置，唰一下插进那一叠册子中间。

“我来跟大家讲一下我们今天的拍摄安排。”副导演拿着话筒上了台，“今天我们将分组进行外景拍摄，主题内容是首次约会，拍摄关键词已经发给各位。”

黄明昊翻翻手机，点点头。

“在外景拍摄开始前，我们节目组专门请了国内知名婚姻咨询专家陈教授，预约了教授的私人辅导中心，给大家放松一下。”

黄明昊：……

靠，他就知道这个节目组不会轻易放过他们。

陈教授来如影去如风，据传他是按分钟收费的知名心理专家，看起来不太愿意在他们这些假夫妻，假夫夫身上浪费他宝贵的工作时间。他匆匆吩咐助手给每张桌子发了份《如何做一个好丈夫》和《如何做一个好妻子》，然后就叫他们自由阅读。

黄明昊和范丞丞面面相觑，过了一秒，范丞丞猛地一跃，伸手抓走了那本《如何做一个好丈夫》。

黄明昊：……？？

他黄明昊就是无聊死，死这里，从楼上跳下去，也绝对不会去看那本《如何做一个好妻子》的！！！

他忿忿不平地看着范丞丞，眼看着就又要上演一出第一期录制时互压门板的大戏，副导演极有先见之明地过来劝阻，“要不这样，你们俩，先合看一本？”

……黄明昊沉默一会儿，立刻举手，“我同意！”

范丞丞：“……行呗。”

——《如何做一个好丈夫》

第一点：在平等沟通的基础上，也要有对方优先的态度；

第二点：日常沟通中，少或不与对方使用偏激词语，多顺从对方的心意，对于无关紧要的小事可以秉持盲目夸奖的心态，每天至少真心夸赞对方三次。

第三点：明算账，但应该适当满足对方的经济需求，定期赠予礼物。

……

范丞丞往下看，被黄明昊的胳膊盖住了，他抬头瞄了眼对方，淡淡说，“手。”

“哦。”黄明昊半不情愿地挪了一下，嘟囔道，“看这么仔细，说得好像你能做到一样。”

他这一挪，不可避免地撞了一下范丞丞，两人凑在一起看，距离实在太近了。刚刚没注意，现下范丞丞才突然意识到，黄明昊正收拢了肩膀凑在他旁边，他骨架小，虽然这段时间总是兴致勃勃地嚷着健身练点腱子肉，但若穿上衣服，收拢身架，还是薄薄一片，看起来一只手臂就能环起来。

范丞丞脑子一抽，回道，“你怎么知道我做不到。”

黄明昊瞪大了眼睛看着他，范丞丞被他看着，一会儿觉得心乱如麻，一会儿觉得飘飘欲仙，还没想好该摆出个什么表情回应，就被人打断了——

“你们俩怎么合看一本？”

他们转过头去，哦，陈教授又飘回来了。

“少给你们发了一本吗？”教授在他们两个人身上打量了一会儿，然后从怀里抽出一本书，放到黄明昊面前，“你看这个吧。”

黄明昊低头一看——《如何做一个好妻子》

陈教授一走，范丞丞就乐不可支笑得趴在桌上，黄明昊忍无可忍，想把这本书扔到一旁，又怕被陈教授重新逮到，只能狠狠说，“别笑了！闭嘴。”

“你快看书啊！”范丞丞指指那本书，“娇妻！”

黄明昊快被他气死了，“叫屁啊你，信不信我下一秒就让你笑不出来！”

果然范丞丞下一秒就笑不出来了，陈教授开始发言。

“大家看得都差不多了吧，我们来做个小活动，请各位‘好丈夫’们注意了——”

范丞丞眼皮子一跳。

“为了更切身地体会这些要求，请你们把书中的‘对方’二字替换成伴侣的名字，并大声朗读给他听。”

范丞丞花了两秒钟才反应过来这是什么意思，脸都白了，黄明昊大感快意，报应！这果然是报应！他这下再也不积极地去抢那本《如何做一个好丈夫了》，手舞足蹈地命令范丞丞，“快快快，快念啊！好丈夫！”

范丞丞抗议无果，开始忍气吞声地完成任务。

“第一点：在平等沟通的基础上，也要有……优先的态度；”

黄明昊一拍桌子，“怎么口齿不清啊！大声朗读！”

范丞丞气急败坏，“Justin优先！听到没！年纪小小就耳背。”

“听到了听到了。”黄明昊得了便宜就卖乖，低头喝了口饮料，“继续呀。”

范丞丞叹了口气，低下头继续念。

“第二点：日常沟通中，少或不与Justin使用偏激词语，多顺从Justin的心意，对于无关紧要的小事可以秉持盲目夸奖的心态，每天至少真心夸赞Justin三次……”

黄明昊突然凑过来，冲他贼兮兮一笑。

“干嘛？”他吓一跳，半是受惊半是不好意思，心跳到嗓子眼。

黄明昊突然握住他的麦，把话筒掰到一边去，用那种黏糊糊的，甜丝丝的，他才声明过让黄明昊永远不要这么跟他说的语气说——

“谢谢老公——”

范丞丞：？？？！！！

他呼吸一乱，突然就想不起来第三点是什么了。

整个活动的后半程发生了什么，范丞丞都晕晕乎乎的有点不太记得，总之是又被要求学习了种种相处之道，再玩了些和团队素拓也没什么区别的无聊肢体游戏，他一面觉得整个过程都像水上反光的影子一样朦胧，一面又觉得有些细节又鲜活活跃进他脑子里，比如黄明昊今天喷的佛手柑味的香水，手肘处一条三厘米长的粉色伤疤，他们后来玩了个向后倒然后接住的游戏，黄明昊是全场最不怕的那一个，大叫一声就往后直直倒下去，范丞丞觉得自己接住了一只活蹦乱跳的兔子。

一停下来就想到这些乱七八糟的东西，想到黄明昊捏着他的话筒凑过去叫他的那一声，一想就头皮发麻，浑身血液都流快了一倍。

可惜黄明昊看上去却是一脸云淡风轻的模样，仿佛就是投入地参加了场活动玩了场游戏，结束了活动出去拍外景，还抬头问了问看起来一脸纠结的范丞丞，“你还好吗？怎么看起来怪怪的？”

范丞丞看得心里有点来气，也不知道气什么，干脆气自己，觉得有点挫败。

说话间到了外景录制场地，流程简单，无非是一起逛街，一起吃饭云云，他们先是并肩一起走，后来导演嫌他们不够亲密，要他们牵着手走。

他们就把手牵起来，倒不至于十指相扣的程度，就是松松牵着。太阳刚好落到右斜方，他们的影子被拉到地上，黄明昊被牵着手，但是撒欢乱跑，一会儿往前一会儿往后，一会儿蹲下来，看到自己的影子被压成一个小点，缩成一个小团，像范丞丞牵着的一只小狗。

“丞丞！”他发现这个，很惊奇地喊，“你看！”

“干嘛啊？”

他不想说了，变成小狗也不是什么好事。于是他站起来，突然说，“我想吃冰淇淋了。”

他们前面就有一家卖手工冰淇淋的，黄明昊眼尖看到了，得意地甩他们握在一起的手，“快点快点呀，你给不给我买！”

范丞丞哼哼唧唧，“为什么是我买啊，又不是我吃。”

黄明昊说：“你自己说的！要适当满足我的经济需求，占了名头不负责任，你不能这样的。”他叽叽喳喳的，这时候提这个倒像是完全没有心理负担的样子，还能压着嗓子凑在他耳边撒娇喊，“快点呀老公——”

范丞丞：！！！

太烦了黄明昊怎么这么会撒娇啊，冰淇淋怎么这么贵啊，为什么要牵手啊他太热了他额头手心都在出汗啊！

“我要一个原味。”他听见黄明昊跟服务员说，“谢谢姐姐哦。”

这小孩，跟谁都会撒娇。

他本来牵着黄明昊的右手，现下突然被松开了来，黄明昊指着门口的二维码跟他说，“扫呀！”

哦哦哦。

左手突然空荡荡的，他趁着掏手机的功夫握拳一搓，全是汗，水津津的。

黄明昊下巴搁在柜台上等他的冰淇淋，嘴里念念有词说，“丞丞，我可专门观察过，这些店挤冰淇淋都不一样的，麦当劳是标准两圈半，蜜雪冰域挤三圈，但是化得特别快，我看看她挤多少，卖这么贵……”

上一次和黄明昊录综艺是什么时候？

上一次和黄明昊待在一起是什么时候呢？

他默默往前翻日子算，才惊觉已经许久不见黄明昊，他进组拍戏待了许久，黄明昊没日没夜地在外面跑综艺，以前他们即使忙，也常有时间碰面约饭，现在好像也不常见面了，都在踩着分分秒秒往前飞，不是生疏，就是觉得……莫名的……

突然长大了，就突然分开了。

要是能这样一直录也挺好，不是恋爱综艺也行，就出去旅行，出去开餐厅，能待在一起就挺好，即使让他睡房车他也认了。他年纪这样小，此时却陡然生出一种贪恋岁月静好的向往来，大概是黄明昊太好打发，快乐可以用二十多块的甜筒购买，让人觉得日子也是很好过。

黄明昊充满期待地接过他的冰淇淋，一面又忍不住说，“为什么这家也只挤两圈半啊，卖这么贵，我还以为……”

他突然怔住了，因为范丞丞突然捉住了他的手。

对方半诚恳半满不在乎地说，“导演说，别松手。”

“哦……”他慢吞吞应了一声，觉得有点好笑，嘴角翘了翘，没忍住，笑声从喉咙里冲了出来。

黄明昊舔了口冰淇淋，把剩下半句话补全了，“虽然卖得挺贵……”他认真地解释，“但是还挺甜的诶。”

05

等黄明昊慢条斯理地舔完他的冰淇淋，他们约会的第一部分就拍完了。导演带他们坐上车休息，一边和编剧商量接下来的行程安排。

安排表上本来写着要去看某部大热影片，影片也是节目组所在的影视公司出品的，算是打广告。但是导演和编剧考虑了一通，觉得电影院黑灯瞎火不说还不让拍摄，着实不是上策，于是临时调整录制安排，转场去某个商圈。

逛商场这件事，说无聊也无聊，黄明昊不知道和范丞丞出来逛过多少次街，但情侣约会又仿佛少不了逛街这一环，索性就敲定，让这两人进行一次常规但温馨的商场约会好了。

按导演的想法，这里到商圈距离不远，两人能够走路过去最好，既延长了相处时间，又方便拍摄。可惜商圈附近路人实在太多，不多时就有粉丝听到了风声围过来，把两人圈得严严实实，一面举着唯粉手幅和应援物进行着无声battle，一面又举着手机眼睛里露出kswl的精光，实乃一大奇观。

黄明昊一边揣测着这些粉丝心里到底在想什么，一面听到范丞丞以每三秒抱怨一次的速度鬼哭狼嚎，“给我补点防晒，给我补点防晒。”

直到导演忍无可忍地把这两人塞进车里，大家才松了一口气。

两人从地下车库直上商场，中规中矩地给对方买了点小礼品，大多是饰品这些漂亮又浪漫的东西，很好地扮演了一场夫夫情深的场景。临近傍晚，黄明昊又开始饿了，他们路过一家网红甜品店，舒芙蕾不要命地散发着香气，黄明昊又走不动路了，盯着橱窗说，“你看这些舒芙蕾，他们好像伸出了爪子，抓着我不让我走。”

范丞丞对他低级的拟人修辞手法不置可否，一针见血地说，“你想吃这个啊？”

黄明昊没说是还是不是，只是睁大了眼睛说，“一个好丈夫，会不会因为伴侣一天之内提了两次物质要求就有所不耐烦呢？”

范丞丞：“……”

他让黄明昊进去占座，然后认命地过去排队买东西。

网红店里人多，粉丝自然也多，虽然店家在他们俩进去后就暂时封了入口，不让人进店，但原本就坐在店里吃东西的粉丝也被留在了店里，有个胆子稍微大一点的女生，见黄明昊进来坐下来，跑过去把一个东西抓出来，放在他桌上。

“这是送给你的。”女生有点紧张，说完了又补充，“你和丞丞。”

她拿出来的东西是个娃娃，黄明昊听闻粉丝经常做以他为原型的娃娃，但没见过，这时候低头一看，原来还不是个普通的娃娃，是两个娃娃背部被粘在一起，成了一个完整的玩具。

女孩子给他说明，“这是你。”然后翻了个面，“这是丞丞。”

黄明昊恍然大悟地点了点头，心里评价，这些娃娃的头怎么都做得那么大，身子又奇短奇圆，乍一看，还以为是一具身体长出了两个脑袋，甚为惊人，而且没有脖子，或者是脖子已经圆得和身子看起来浑然一体，像得了甲状腺肿且尚未治疗。

女生腼腆一笑，“这是我自己做的，可能有点奇怪。”

黄明昊义正言辞，“我觉得很好看。”

按公司规定他们不能收礼物，但现在是节目录制期间，还是对他和范丞丞两个人都有价值的礼物，黄明昊犹豫了一下，还是收了起来。

范丞丞排完队回来的时候，刚好看见黄明昊在摆弄那个娃娃，他把小人放在桌子上，然后把代表范丞丞的小娃娃腾空，思考这样看起来像不像是黄明昊背着范丞丞，然后又调了个方向，改成范丞丞背着黄明昊。

范丞丞把吃的放桌子上，问，“这是什么？”

黄明昊抬头看他一眼，“你猜？”

范丞丞懒得猜，随口说，“两个丑娃娃。”

黄明昊看起来像是被噎住了，半晌才说，“这是我和你！”

“哦。”范丞丞凑近一看，勉为其难地改了口，“那就长得还行吧。”

黄明昊撇撇嘴，放下娃娃端详范丞丞盘子里的甜点，他刚刚饿的时候想吃，现在等了会儿，好像又饿过了，恢复了点理智，慢吞吞地说，“我今天才吃了冰淇淋，好像不应该又吃甜点……”

他斟酌了一会儿说，“我最近是不是胖了？”

范丞丞太了解他，他这样问，就是在说——我最近已经胖了，所以范丞丞没回答他的问题，敲着盘子说，“那你怎么解决？”

黄明昊狗腿地一笑，“那就献给您！”

范丞丞也不想吃，被黄明昊刚刚一说，他就觉得自己最近也胖了，心中大为警戒，问，“你不吃的就扔给我，你什么居心！”

黄明昊沉默了一会儿，语出惊人，“我以前看电视，女朋友不想吃的东西都可以推给男朋友吃。”

范丞丞惊了，“黄明昊，你居然已经开始接受女朋友的设定了吗……”

黄明昊严肃地说，“如果你可以严格按照书上要求的那样做，我觉得娇妻剧本也没什么不好。”

他今天下来，被范丞丞请客了冰淇淋和甜品，得到了范丞丞的礼物，范丞丞还按要求对他进行了三次夸奖，让黄明昊惊觉认识范丞丞的过去几年都白过了，如果可以这么一直享受下去，别说娇妻了，让他当萝莉都行。

范丞丞被黄明昊无耻到了，但他也不想吃甜品，最后两人瓜分了舒芙蕾顶上的两颗草莓，把剩下的脂肪和糖分送给了节目组工作人员。

晚上节目组安排了绕江的双人游艇，让他们两个看灯光秀。黄明昊和范丞丞坐在舱里，冬夜温度低，江面上甚至都有漂浮的冰块，他们二人在室内吹着暖烘烘的暖气，桌上的水果仿佛也被暖化了，握在手里软软的。

黄明昊边看江景边发呆，范丞丞顺手给他剥橘子，然后再塞到他嘴里，黄明昊有点恍恍惚惚，暖光下的范丞丞显得比平时柔和许多，他看着范丞丞，突然说，“你以后也会对你女朋友这么好吗？”

范丞丞没反应过来，问，“你说什么？”

黄明昊自顾自地往下说，“你对你女朋友也这么好的话，她肯定很爱你。”

估计都离不开你。这话他没说，他觉得有些难为情，被范丞丞照顾了一天，他居然已经有点流连忘返了——黄明昊在心里思索了一下，挑出一句俗语解释这种现象，可能这就是由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难吧。

范丞丞突然有些烦躁，“你管我以后的女朋友怎么样干嘛。”他说，“我现在不是跟你在一起。”

这话说得有些暧昧，黄明昊一时都愣了。

范丞丞咳了一声，说“录着呢。”

黄明昊懂了，这是在解释他现在要开始表现出对黄明昊的深情，也是在提醒黄明昊不要老是说节目以外的关系。

他们即将靠岸的时候，另一艘船刚刚开出来，这是一艘很大的船，船上人也很多，因为离得近，黄明昊甚至可以听到里面人来人往的脚步声，小孩从舱底跑到船舷上的咚咚咚的脚步声，然后内舱的门开了，有人走了出来。

黄明昊怔愣了一下，然后轻轻说，“哦……”

有人在船上结婚。

是真正的结婚，不是他们这样开着摄影机演着戏的结婚。他心里突然涌上来细细密密的感叹，但又说不上来是什么。

船靠岸了，码头上的人帮他们泊好船，把挂钩挂在桩上，黄明昊突然有点不想走，小声地请求节目组，问能不能再让他们在船上待一会儿。

范丞丞和他一起靠在船尾的栏杆上，这时候天已经全黑了，毫无掩饰地抖落出冬天的寒凉来，黄明昊搓着手呼出一口气，听到范丞丞问他，“看人结婚？”

“嗯。”他慢慢说，“还挺浪漫的。”

新娘终于露头了，她穿着一件长袖的婚纱，把身上的每一寸皮肤都包起来，即使这样，在冬夜的江上看起来还是很冷，新郎就走过去，把她圈在怀里，从他们那个角度看过去，只看到一大束捧花，遮住了两个人。

船上有人喊，“放烟花啦！放烟花啦！”

这里已经禁了燃放烟火，黄明昊想可能是刚好撞上了附近哪里办烟花秀，蹭了别人一场烟花。这场烟花放得声势浩荡，每一颗冲上来都气势十足，然后在他们头顶爆开，带出一长串噼里啪啦的流星穗子，漂亮得节目组都打开摄影机取材。

在这样的氛围里，他突然很想看看范丞丞。于是他偏过头去，看到范丞丞也抬着头看烟花，光把他侧面的轮廓描得熠熠生辉，睫毛尖和鼻尖上都星星芒芒。

范丞丞侧脸很漂亮。

他盯着他看了一会儿，范丞丞突然朝他转过来，他没来得及收回目光，好像猛然撞进一片星辰大海里。

范丞丞说，“这样就浪漫了？”

黄明昊顺着他说，“不浪漫吗？”

对面船上人声鼎沸，他看到新郎被人围起来，冲着新娘的方向喊什么，大概是在叫新娘的名字，黄明昊凝神一听，听到船上人起哄，要新郎对新娘表白。

他听得好玩，竟也笑起来。

范丞丞哼了一声，突然叫他，“Justin。”

黄明昊愣了一下，转过头看他，递过去一个疑问的眼神。

范丞丞先说了一句，“新婚快乐。”

然后又说，“我爱你。”

他说的时候很慢，听起来十足严肃又十足认真，眼睛也没躲，从比他高一点的地方轻轻看着他，为什么用轻轻这个词呢，因为黄明昊觉得像是有水在他眼睛里，推着范丞丞轻轻朝他靠过来。

他领口上还别着麦克风，意思是对他说的这一句话，还要透过话筒传到摄影机里去，传到千千万万的观众耳朵里去。意思是这句话并非剖白，而是节目里的一部分，是一句台词，是一场表演。

黄明昊脑子很乱，哗啦啦的都是涌动的潮声，他心口很热，觉得想说什么，又想哭，半晌，才默默地开口，说，“新婚快乐。”

他说不出我爱你，但是他突然觉得，范丞丞既然把它抛出来了，这一刻，他就可以不辨真伪地，不顾虚实地伸出手，温柔地接住它。

tbc.


End file.
